Anniversary Gone Wrong
by Katherine1992
Summary: Well, Poor Gilligan said the wrong thing at the wrong time, and the Howells have an argument the day before their anniversary, can they patch things up?
1. Gilligan has Done it Again!

Anniversary Gone Wrong

This is my first story, so RR...Poor Gilligan has done it again, this time causing a huge argument between the Howells, the day before their anniversary!

Thurston Howell the 3rd, sat sipping his mixed drink and basking in the sun. He was comforted by familiar sounds of the stock report coming from the radio. In a flurry, the first mate ran by him, almost knocking everything over

" Oh Gilligan my boy, do be more careful." he raised his voice. Gilligan nodded.

" Mr. Howell, MaryAnn sent me to see what you would like for your anniversary dinner tomorrow night?" he asks.

Thurston spat his drink. " Uh, just something nice." Gilligan nodded and ran back.

He had forgotten it was tomorrow! He went to go find the men, to see if they could put together a little something for him, after all, he wasn't going to do any of the work! He explained his situation. " I don't want Lovey to think in anyway I forgot, so if you could set up a little something by the lagoon, I would be happy." Thurston smiled. The men nodded hoping the millionaire would be happy with what they were planing.

Meanwhile, the girls were busy preparing the food. " Mrs. Howell, are you excited for tomorrow night?" Ginger asks.

She nodded. She was glowing with happiness and excitement. She loved Thurston dearly, even if they did have their moments. " Oh Yes, to be married is one of the most wonderful things." she adds. In her mind she was going to bring out one of her older dresses to surprise him.

After a while they all came back and joined at the communal table for dinner. The men didn't bother to mention Mr. Howells' situation to the girls, but their biggest mistake was telling Gilligan.

" Lovey my dear isn't their something special happening tomorrow?" Thurston asked. She shook her head." Not that I recall, do you?" she asks. Gilligan butted in." First Mr. Howell forgot his anniversary, now Mrs. Howell." he observes. It earned him glares from the men, a death stare from Mr. Howell, and a shocked look from the girls. The skipper nudges him in the ribs. The 5 excuse themselves not wanting to be in the middle of a Howell argument.

" Oh, so you forgot?" Lovey asks giving her husband a look.

" It sort of slipped my mind, I didn't forget." he stammered.

" Slipped your mind?!" she raised her voice. The others looked scared for Mr. Howell.

Gilligan hid his face with his hat.

" Well, I wouldn't expect you to forgot your number on your seat at the Stock Exchange, or how much money you brought, but apparently I'm not good enough to remember the day we were married on." Lovey was heated.

Thurston was quite appalled at his wife's behavior. " Oh I mean really Lovey, those are things you never forget." he says. Money was very important and he was shocked.

" Well, then I never want to speak with you again!" she angrily storms off to her hut. Everyone was quite, and Mr. Howell was in a dilemma. He grabbed his Teddy for support.


	2. Stubborn Doesn't Budge

The next morning, the 5 others acted as if nothing happened. Mr. Howell had decided it best to move in with the Skipper and Gilligan, and he took over their hut, kicking the Captain and Gilligan out, making their hut an "anti-woman" zone.

" Why did we have to sleep outside Skipper?" the first mate pondered as he folded his blanket. " Well someone decided to open their mouth." he gave Gilligan a look. " Well can't we make it up to them skipper?" Captain Jonas Grumby had heard quite enough out of his first mate. " No. Gilligan let's not pester them. When we goto breakfast, don't say a word, that's an order!" he says. Gilligan nodded.

Everyone minus Lovey Howell attended breakfast. Who could blame her?There was mostly small talk. Gilligan made sure to advert his eyes whenever Mr. Howell looked his way.

" Well, if you all will excuse me, there is a stock report on." the millionaire says grabbing the radio and heading to his chaise by the lagoon.

The others now sat and talked. " I see neither side is going to make an attempt. Now what do we need to do?" the professor wanders aloud.

" Well, in this situation a woman can be a bit more persuasive than a man." Ginger added.

" Well, the last time this happened, making the other Howell jealous was too much work, besides this is a day to remember." the skipper lamented.

Everyone agreed." Well Mr. Howell wasn't so nice to Mrs. Howell, her feelings are hurt. Ginger, why don't we go talk to her. I just hate seeing people like this." MaryAnn urged the movie star to help her.

She agreed. The girls took her breakfast and tried to console her. They knew how stubborn she was. They tried to reason with her.

" Mrs. Howell, he does love you. He just didn't mean what he said." Ginger tried.

" Oh he did, I mean if Thurston was really sorry, he would come here and apologized. I do appreciate what your trying to do girls.." she offered them a smile.

They left unsuccessful. The men had tried as well. The professor had a few ideas up his sleeve, he just had to wait for the precise moment of action.


	3. Down to Business

The rest of the day the Howells stayed clear of each other, and the others, which gave them time to plan. They all sat thinking." Hey skipper I have an idea!" Gilligan says. The others looked at him." No!" they all say. " Look little buddy, maybe some other time, why don't you just go and pick us some fresh fruit." The skipper suggests. He nodded and went off.

" We need something to get them alone." The skipper says.

" It won't be that easy. They are both stubborn." The professor adds still thinking.

What the 5 didn't know was Mr. Howell was listening. He had been feeling very guilty about the way he treated Lovey, he loved her a lot, and didn't want to argue, forgetting was an accident.

He listened to what they had plan. He had to win his wife's love back. He also needed to accept Gilligan's apology.

Late that night the girls cooked an extra special meal and took it to a cave and set up for the Howells hoping they would agree to a walk.

After the food was set up, and everything was set up, there was just one more thing left to do, get the Howells to agree to dinner.

" Mrs. Howell, won't you please come? We cooked some really great food and would love for you to join us?" MaryAnn asked.

Lovey was in no mood to party. She shook her head. " Not tonight girls."

They weren't going to leave until they could get her to come. She finally agreed. She changed for dinner. She and the girls made their way to the cave.

The men got Mr. Howell to tag along. The professor thought his behavior was somewhat odd, seeing he agreed without an argument and had flowers for his wife.

When they arrived, the girls weren't there, the whole place was torn apart. The professor examined the surroundings. " Headhunters!" he says. " It seems to be a newer tribe by the markings in the tree trunk they left." he says.

They had to figure out a plan, and fast!


	4. Apology Accepted

The professor and the Skipper finally found the women. They were each tied to a tree on the edge of the huge cliff on their island.

" They don't appear harmed, but they sure do look scared." the skipper whispers.

" We have to find a way to distract these head hunters before they harm the girls." the professor replies.

They went to Gilligan and Mr. Howell to tell them what they saw. Gilligan and Mr. Howell were having a heart to heart. They had patched things up.

" Well we have to get those Yale men away!" Thurston protested.

" But how Mr. Howell?" The skipper asks.

Gilligan had an idea. " Maybe we can fly in like Tarzan, king of the apes, or Skipper, how about we dress like other head hunters?" he asks.

The skipper thought a moment." For once little buddy, that's not a half bad idea."

" Well whatever we can do and fast so I can apologize to Lovey." he admits.

They all get to work.

_Meanwhile..._the girls were worried with fear. Those headhunters looked mighty mean and scary, Lovey wasn't afraid.

" Really, who do you think you are?I'm Mrs. Thurston Howell 3rd!" she argues to a headhunter.

In reply he points a spear in her face, causing her to faint.

The girls were terrified, where were the men?!

Suddenly Gilligan's Tarzan call echoed through the jungle. The men were in place.

" Ahhhhh!" she screams jumping from the tree. His goal was to land by the girls, instead he lands by the head honcho headhunter. Gilligan jumps up, and immediately runs, causing him to get chased.

The skipper rolled his eyes. " Let's move in!" he orders. The men scream and run around like wild animals scaring the tribe away. They untie the girls.

Thurston carefully untied Lovey. He shook her a little and she came too in his arms. " Oh Thurston!" she cried. He hugged her.

The others gave them time alone.

" I'm so sorry my dear. I love you a lot. By you getting taken away tonight made me realize just how much I love and care for you. Money isn't more important than our relationship." he says.

She was at a loss for words, never expecting an apology. " Apology accepted." she smiled. He kissed her.

The others were watching glad their friends had made up.


	5. The Spark is Back!

The next day Thurston had so much planned for his wife to make up for missing their anniversary.

He woke her up with a Goodmorning kiss and breakfast in bed, as well as a bouquet of flowers.

" The others set up something really special for us at the cave!" he smiled. She couldn't wait to see. She was so excited.

They got ready and just before 5 they set off.

" Happy Anniversary!" the others shouted and waved the Howells off.

" I'm sure they will enjoyed what we did." MaryAnn smiled. Ginger had to agree. They both worked really hard along with the other men to put together something extra special for their friends.

" I agree!" the skipper smiled watching the Howells walk off hand in hand.

It took a while to get to the cave, but it was well worth it. They had candles everywhere. The sun had just set, the atmosphere was nice. They had smoked fish and a few other things. There was even a bottle of Thurston's bubbly from his private stock chilling and waiting.

" Oh darling, this is so wonderful" Lovey said in tears. She was so glad they had this time alone and they were together again. The dinner was nice, they even had the radio so they could dance a while in the candle light, it reminded them of home.

After dancing and dinner, they were tired. Lovey was dreading the walk back, Thurston had other things on his mind. Over the past 5 years, their marriage wasn't perfect, so he wanted to make this anniversary their most memorable.

He picked her up in his arms. " I love you Lovey.." he says before they go off into the cave to have some of their own fun.

Both were celebrating and glowing with marital bliss. Lovey was laying in Thurston's arms, Teddy, beside them. She smiled at him. " Happy Anniversary." he says.

The end! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
